


Охота на Анубиса

by LungTa



Category: Original Work, anubis - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: Иногда выдуманная история оказывается частью реальности





	

– Время, Патрик, – позвала Келли. – Твои поклонники ждут.

С места, где он стоял, хорошо просматривался главный зал «Книжного мира». Презентацию назначили на семь, но самые нетерпеливые читатели начали собираться уже к шести, приходили в магазин по одному, парами или целыми группками, устраивались на расставленных рядами стульях, рассаживались на мягких диванчиках. У многих в руках можно было заметить хорошо знакомые Патрику томики в темно-синей обложке. Точно такие же книги, новенькие, месяц как вышедшие из типографии, ровной стопкой лежали на приготовленном для него столе, а позади, как раз над местом, где он собирался расположиться, висели красочные плакаты с рекламой его нового романа. «Охота на Анубиса», автор Патрик Вальд.

Как всегда бывает на подобных встречах, едва он представил книгу и рассказал о сюжете – хотя был уверен, что почти все пришедшие уже успели прочесть роман – его завалили вопросами.

– Вы написали мистическую историю, это означает, что к детективам вы не вернетесь? А как же серия про агента Лэнса?

– Я в восторге от ваших героев! Никогда бы не подумала, что мрачные мифы, связанные с потусторонним и смертью, можно настолько интересно обыграть.

– Скажите, идея объединить египетского Анубиса и ацтекского бога смерти Шолотля – это ваша находка, или вы чем-то вдохновлялись, придумывая эту часть сюжета?

– Можем ли мы ожидать, что раз Хог Маунт так крепко сдружился с проводником душ, Рас вернет в мир живых погибшую Луизу? Вы уже работаете над второй частью? Порадуете нас новыми приключениями и загадками?

– На форуме издательства, в теме, где обсуждают книгу, до сих пор активно спорят о моменте в библиотеке, когда Хог впервые сравнил антропоморфных божеств из Старого и Нового света. Он уже тогда заподозрил, что все боги смерти, способные превращаться в собак и шакалов и выполняющие обязанности психопомпа, это один бог, или догадался об этом только после настойчивых подсказок Расетау?

– Мы видели, как сильно смерть Луизы повлияла на Хога, сделав из него исследователя-самоучку. Но если бы аварии не случилось, стал бы Хог так активно изучать мифологию, познакомился бы с Расом?

– А мне очень понравился момент, когда Рас открылся Хогу и показал свою настоящую суть. Превращение так ярко описано! Я словно стояла рядом и видела все собственными глазами.

– Один из ваших детективов адаптировали под графический роман, планируется ли такая же судьба для «Охоты»?

Сотни вопросов – и на каждый нужно ответить. Хотя бы несколько слов. Пока роман на пике популярности, этим надо пользоваться. Патрик налил в стакан воды, позволив себе короткий перерыв. А потом его втянули в оживленную дискуссию, и он загорелся, поняв, что получает от обсуждения такое же удовольствием, как и остальные участники.

– Вы правы, выводы, которые сделал Хог, обнаружив, что Шолотль из Америки связан с миром потустороннего так же тесно, как и египетский Анубис, поначалу были поверхностны, – Патрик с воодушевлением ринулся на защиту своего персонажа. – Но Хог ведь не праздно интересовался, он искал ответы, пытался понять, почему Луиза умерла, а сам он выжил. Несмотря на весь свой прагматизм, он уже не мог отрицать очевидного факта: если столь удаленные и непохожие цивилизации избрали общий символ для олицетворения идеи смерти и воскрешения – это уже не простое случайное совпадение. Поэтому не вижу ничего удивительного или нелогичного в том, что Хог пошел дальше. Нашел ассирийские тексты, а в них – собак, стерегущих мост между миром живых и миром мертвых. Узнал о Яме, индуистском боге мертвецов, обращающемся в четырехглазого пса. Вспомнил греческого Цербера. Сопоставил с десяток других мифов, в которых затрагивался мотив пса-проводника.

– Поэтому Хог сказал Эмили, что подозревает общее начало у всех этих легенд?

– Скорее он предположил, что есть некое существо, связанное со смертью и рождением, прошедшее сквозь эпохи и повлиявшее на разные народы – настолько сильно, что его вплели в мифы и фольклор. И если поначалу разум подсказывал Хогу, что природа не могла впустить подобное создание в реальный мир, и надо лишь найти место, откуда вышло верование о нем, своеобразный исток протокультуры, то знакомство с Расетау окончательно изменило его взгляды и заставило поверить.

– А вы сами верите в то, что обнаружил Хог?

Патрик по-доброму улыбнулся. Разумеется, он был готов к подобному вопросу.

– Мне было интересно вместе с Хогом проследить весь путь в обратную сторону, докопаться до причин изначальных легенд, узнать людей, придумавших такое. Воющие по ночам предвестники смерти в германских деревнях, призрачные черные псы Британии... Я из тех, кто легко подпадает под очарование жутких сказок и ищет поводы, чтобы поверить в них. Хотя это совершенно ненаучно и нерационально. Так что нет, я не разделяю веры Хога.

А потом к его столу выстроилась длинная очередь из желающих получить автограф. Патрик подписывал, улыбался, благодарил за внимание к его книгам, снова подписывал и старался, чтобы вопреки накопившейся в руке усталости, буквы по-прежнему ложились на бумагу ровно и красиво. Поэтому когда он увидел, что подошедший к столу человек оказался последним, вздохнул с облегчением.

Но, едва рассмотрев мужчину, замершего перед ним, ощутил беспокойство.

На первый взгляд, ничего особенного. Патрик вполне мог повстречаться с ним на улице и пройти мимо. Высокий, худой, с взлохмаченными черными волосами, в длинном темном плаще. Он явился в «Книжный мир» уже после того, как встреча началась. Устроился, присев на широкий подоконник: свободных мест к его приходу не осталось, да так и просидел, внимательно слушая и пристально наблюдая за автором. Патрик еще и потому запомнил его, что за весь вечер тот не проронил и слова, не задал ни единого вопроса. Зато сейчас, когда они очутились так близко, наконец-то понял, почему всякий раз, когда их взгляды пересекались, ему становилось неуютно: глаза у мужчины были непередаваемого темного цвета, почти черные, так что и зрачков не различишь. Неприятные и пугающие.

Книги на подпись у него не оказалось, а те, что можно было купить, давно закончились. Но, похоже, вместо автографа, он все же решил о чем-то спросить. Или поспорить. Или похвалить роман. А может – поругать. Некоторое время он бесстрастно смотрел на Патрика, нависая над ним и заставляя нервничать, а когда тот уже собирался встать и поинтересоваться, в чем, собственно, дело, наконец-то спросил:

– Почему ты так уверен, что твой проводник в преисподнюю – всего лишь выдумка древних?

Патрик мысленно скривился и понимающе кивнул. Ну конечно. Еще один чудик, не видящий разницы между выдуманными приключениями и реальной жизнью. Да еще любитель фамильярничать. Но если он посчитал, что подобным вопросом, сдобренным полным отсутствием уважения к собеседнику, обескуражит его, то ошибся. Патрику и не такое доводилось выслушивать.

– Потому что во всех легендах образ собаки символичен, она знак преданности, дружбы, – Патрик старался говорить уверено, без усталой снисходительности в голосе, так, как если бы он по-прежнему продолжал выступать перед читателями. – Наши предки нуждались в видимом, послушном защитнике и, обретя его, приручив, наделили собаку сверхъестественными чертами. Теперь она охраняла не только жизнь человека, но и его смерть. А более поздние мифы породили песьеголовых богов. Это же очевидно. Или вы верите в то, что собаки на самом деле показали первобытному человеку, как добыть огонь и обучили его играм?

Лохматый незнакомец хитро улыбнулся.

– А что, если твой герой не обманывался? – судя по всему, он забавлялся, провоцируя его. – Когда утверждал, что проводник многолик, у него много имен, много масок – и почти всегда он набрасывает на плечи песью шкуру? Но ты боишься поверить тому, что сам написал. Ведь тогда тебе придется признать, что легенды замешаны на правде, а не на вымыслах. И призрачные псы действительно оберегают души по пути в преисподнюю.

Казалось, его глаза стали еще темнее, когда он добавил, чуть понизив голос – будто делился с детворой страшной историей, какие обычно рассказывают у костра под покровом ночи:

– Во все загробные царства.

Патрик нервно сглотнул. Его вновь охватило необъяснимое беспокойство – такое же, как и во время презентации, когда он бросал взгляды в угол, где устроился молчаливый слушатель. Только сейчас все чувствовалось острее, четче.

Зал опустел. Получившие автографы и наговорившиеся читатели разошлись. Келли, когда у нее на последних минутах встречи завибрировал телефон, убежала за высокие книжные стеллажи – наверняка звонил Боб, наконец-то решившийся пригласить ее на свидание. Со всех сторон наступала почти осязаемая, плотная тишина. Разбавляемая едва различимым звуком потрескивающих под потолком работающих ламп. Патрику отчаянно захотелось прекратить странный разговор, вскочить и убежать, но он и слова вымолвить не смог, по-прежнему сидел и слушал, словно зачарованный.

А голос продолжал:

– Как будто там, за чертой, множество дорог и перекрестков, дверей и развилок. Там Вальхалла, там небесный Дуат, подземное царство Шалотля, там Элизиум Гомера и аккадский Кур-ну-ги, таинственный Хай-Брезейл ирландцев и Вечные острова арабских мореходов, лежащие далеко на Западе. Там тысячи миров... Кто-то же должен помочь душе не заблудиться. Что ты об этом думаешь, Патрик Вальд?

Патрик вздрогнул. Ему не нравилось, когда к нему так близко подходили, вторгались в его личное пространство. Так же как не нравились и задаваемые вопросы. И то, что из него почти силой вырывали ответ. Потому что где-то в глубине сознания Патрик верил. И боялся сам себе в этом признаться.

Но его как будто поняли. Почувствовали его сомнения, угадали его мысли.

Незнакомец в два шага обогнул стол, встал у него спиной, нагнулся к уху и заговорщицки шепнул:

– Я покажу тебе, как все началось.

– З-зачем?..

Патрик едва ворочал языком. Даже самому себе он не мог объяснить, что же нагнало на него такой страх. Он не видел говорившего, но ощущал его присутствие у себя за спиной – как шепчущийся во тьме пронизывающий холод.

– Возможно, у меня дурацкое чувство юмора?

На виски Патрика легли холодные пальцы, и он, поддавшись внезапно нахлынувшей сонливости, откинулся на спинку стула и опустил потяжелевшие веки.

 

***

 

Видение, слишком похожее на беспокойный чужой сон, пришло почти сразу же. О том, что было – или, наоборот, о том, чего никогда не случалось. Смотря в чьей памяти копаться. Память же его странного собеседника хранила множество историй. Запутанных, противоречивых, испещренных сомнениями и недоверием. Но всех их объединяло одно – они заключали в себе истину.

Патрик уже не был собой. Каким-то образом он стал им. Он даже знал его – нет, свое новое – имя. Блайс. Так его теперь звали.

Видение оказалось черно-белым. Но, тем не менее, оно пестрело множеством красок, вязких, многогранных, сокрытых во всей бесчисленности оттенков серого. Блайс коснулся руками земли – и встал на четыре лапы. Встряхнулся и побежал. Ночь и звезды!.. Ветер и свобода!.. И тяжелое дыхание зимы, гонящее прочь тихую осень. Мир, в котором он очутился, застыл на изломе: ему предстояло на долгое время укрыться ледяным панцирем, и уже очень скоро всякой жизни здесь придется приспосабливаться – чтобы не обернуться смертью.

Лес выплеснулся на поляну, и он увидел их: людей, мужчину и женщину, жмущихся во тьме и холоде друг к другу. Пока только двое, но сердце третьего уже бьется во чреве матери. Он чувствовал их страх, слышал их отчаяние. Они слабы и беззащитны. Несовершенны – как грубо выструганные игрушки. Примитивная и еще такая наивная жизнь – как ростки, упрямо тянущиеся к солнцу, но если они выстоят, обретут силу, знакомство с новым миром станет увлекательным и незабываемым.

Его лапы бесшумно ступали по опавшим серым листьям и мягкому, пружинистому ковру из еловых иголок, его черная шерсть искрилась в свете луны. Он соблюдал осторожность. Он редко вмешивался. Он любил наблюдать. Его даже не занимал вопрос, почему эти люди откололись от своей общины и путешествовали в одиночестве – и уходили все дальше и дальше на север. Он видел, как они ставят силки и забивают добычу. Как ножами из кремня кромсают мясо и тут же съедают его – сырым и еще теплым. Как утоляют жажду водой из ручья и собирают редкие подмерзшие ягоды. Он слышал, как они тихо переговариваются и шепчут «дхарк» – и тычут палками в сторону ночи. Дхарк – это он. Тот, кто идет по их следу. Предощущение странного и опасного. Они его не видят, но знают, что он рядом. А сегодня они оставили ему подношение. Лучший кусок от туши: таким бы они кормились дней пять, не меньше, если бы сумели сохранить мясо свежим. Конечно, он и сам мог задрать большерогого оленя, но угощение пришлось ему по вкусу. Это было что-то новое. Когда кто-то – пусть даже и из страха – решил проявить заботу о нем.

Потом он еще дважды за зиму приходил к ним. Они нашли себе убежище, стылую пещеру с низким сводом и узким лазом, в которой, как медведи, залегшие в берлогах, рассчитывали продержаться до спада холодов. Дни еще можно было пережить, а вот ночи превращались в сущее мучение. А ведь климат будет становиться только суровее. Им еще предстояло об этом узнать.

Сейчас он стоял в неглубоком снегу, первом, что выпал и не растаял, – черный на белом, и ветер играл шерстью на его загривке – и видел, как из каменного нутра пещеры вынесли младенца. Ребенок умер перед рассветом: когда под укрывавшую его шкуру пробрался мороз и льдом обволок его маленькое сердечко.

Тогда он впервые пришел к человеку. Спустился с холма и осторожно приблизился.

Женщина схватила камень и замахнулась, но мужчина остановил ее. В темных глазах Блайса вспыхнула искра одобрения. Он обошел вокруг мертвого ребенка, остановился над ним, заглянул в его застывшее в вечном спокойствии личико и коснулся носом его губ. Забрал его суть, спрятал и бережно понес прочь: туда, где нет ни тепла, ни стужи, зато есть вечность и умиротворение, а иногда – даже врата в новую жизнь, но дорога в те края опасна, и в одиночку ее не пройти.

Во второй раз он явился в ночь молодого месяца. Теперь люди уже после каждой успешной охоты оставляли для него дары. Не просто мертвых зверьков, а аккуратно освежеванные тушки, выкладываемые на большом, очищаемом от снега камне подальше от входа в пещеру. Иногда мясо воровали лисы, иногда забирали волки, а мелкие кусочки растаскивали птицы. Но сегодня звери почувствовали, что к камню явится именно он, и не тронули угощения. Заячья тушка промерзла, но его крепкие зубы быстро смололи ее. А потом он прямиком направился к пещере. Он знал, что его остроухий силуэт прекрасно различим на фоне звездного неба. Он чересчур длинноног и поджар – чтобы его можно было принять за волка, и идет, не принюхиваясь боязливо, а высоко подняв голову и помахивая хвостом.

Он снова уловил их страх – там, в темном мешке каменной берлоги, за входом, прикрытым задубевшими шкурами. Но в паутину страха на этот раз вплелись нити надежды и желание подружиться. И они устремились навстречу друг другу. Человек первым откинул полог из шкур и предстал – храбрясь – перед опасным гостем. Коренастый мужчина дрожал, и вряд ли только от стужи, когда смотрел в темные глаза представшего перед ним зверя.

Человек предложил Блайсу войти и, после того, как тот чинно прошествовал мимо, опустился на колени и выложил на подстилку из высушенного мха еще один кусок мяса. Блайс обнюхал его, но есть не стал. Он не был голоден. Зато он остался в пещере до утра. Слушая одним ухом взволнованный шепот, другим улавливая вой ветра снаружи, он размышлял над тем, что даже ему необходима компания.

Пещере недоставало уюта. Единственный свет – блеклый луч, пробивающийся сквозь трещину в скале. Все тепло – только от грубо выделанных шкур убитых зверей и от взаимных прикосновений. И копья с наконечниками из камня, расставленные вдоль стены: чтобы отгонять пятнистых длиннозубых кошек, охотящихся после заката.

Блайс улегся у входа, лениво зевнул, показывая, что ему есть, чем разодрать горло непрошеным гостям, и в эту ночь люди спали спокойно: откуда-то они знали, что ни один хищник не проберется в их дом.

 

***

 

Утром мужчина и женщина проснулись от странного, почти позабытого ощущения: им было тепло. Посреди пещеры в круге, сложенном из камней, на охапке из разломанных копий и собранного с пола мха танцевали слепящие, пышущие жаром языки пламени. Женщина испуганно вскрикнула: она вспомнила, как в детстве едва спаслась от такого же ревущего чудовища, всегда голодного, ненасытного, охватившего целый лес – когда в ненастье раскололось небо и плюнуло в старое дерево пламенем.

И вот смерть снова здесь, в их единственном убежище!

«Тсс…»

В еще большей панике она поняла, что их четвероногий гость пропал, а с той стороны жаркой завесы на корточках примостился странного вида человек. Никогда она еще не встречала подобных ему. Незнакомец был наг, по ее меркам – болезненно тщедушен, безобразно бел, как личинка древесного точильщика, и отсветы пламени скользили по его безволосому телу чередой острых бликов и теней. Женщина смотрела на его гладкую грудь, плоский живот, на узкий нос, выдающийся вперед подбородок и чувствовала, как ее страх притупляется, уступая место брезгливости и отвращению. До чего же он мерзок! Не то, что ее мужчина – широкогрудый, кряжистый, с покатым, низким лбом, приплюснутым массивным носом, с темной кожей, щедро заросшей волосами не только на груди, но и на спине и даже плечах. Тоже осознав опасность, тот проворно вскочил на короткие ноги и схватился за единственное оставшееся нетронутым копье. Но странный голый человек лишь качнул головой, и что-то в его глубоких глазах, пристально смотрящих из-под взлохмаченных черных волос, заставило мужчину подчиниться. Возможно, в тот миг – в тепле и при свете только что рожденного очага с первым прирученным огнем – он понял все. Или подумал, что понял.

Их гость, продолжая успокаивающе улыбаться, положил перед собой на землю два темных камня, перед этим стукнув ими друг о дружку несколько раз, высекая искры и кивком указывая на огонь. Потом поднялся, потянулся как после долгого сна и вышел на сверкающий, звенящий мороз.

Мужчина и женщина кинулись следом, но, распахнув шкуры, закрывавшие вход, увидели только, как вверх по склону прочь от пещеры неспешной трусцой отдаляется черный остроухий зверь – пес, которого они пригласили на ночь в свой дом.

 

***

 

Патрика выдернуло обратно в реальность – прочь из навязанного ему черно-белого сна. Он часто заморгал, избавляясь от рези в глазах, а когда восстановил способность четко различать окружающие предметы, увидел перед собой его.

– Это был ты, – тихо произнес он. – Тебя зовут Блайс.

– Одно из имен. Не такое известное, как остальные, но мне оно нравится.

– Тот сон... О первобытном мире, – Патрик перевел дыхание, собираясь с мыслями. – Зачем ты показал мне? Заставил быть тобой?

Блайс присел на край стола и неопределенно повел плечами.

– Ты близко подобрался. Свел все нити воедино, но так упорно отказывался принять правду. Я лишь подтолкнул тебя. Мне захотелось, чтобы ты поверил.

– Так для тебя это игра, забава? – Патрик разозлился. – А может мне что-то подсыпали в воду, и я сейчас брежу? Разговариваю с галлюцинацией?

Блайс уже знакомо, снисходительно улыбнулся – так он улыбался в видении Патрика, вернее сам Патрик улыбался так его губами.

– Мне понравилась твоя охота на Анубиса.

И Патрик готов был поклясться, что сейчас Блайс говорил вовсе не о его романе.

– Ты заслужил правду.

– Мы еще встретимся?

– Когда ты закончишь вторую книгу о Хоге. И еще раз, но это случится не скоро.

Блайс встряхнулся – как это делают собаки, тысячи собак всех времен и миров. Патрик лишь на секунду отвлекся, ему показалось, что он услышал приближающиеся откуда-то сбоку шаги, а когда вновь обернулся, Блайса рядом уже не оказалось.

– Эй, – раздался голос наконец-то вернувшейся Келли. Судя по ее счастливому виду, о свидании она договорилась. – Мне показалось, или из магазина только что выбежала огромная черная псина?

– Да, кто-то привел на презентацию настоящего Анубиса, – натянуто отшутился Патрик, надеясь, что его голос при этом не дрогнул.

Стеклянная дверь за ушедшим давно закрылась, а он все смотрел в ту сторону, в подсвеченный разноцветными уличными огнями вечер. Только что его представление о мире распороли по швам, вывернули наизнанку, бесцеремонно перекроили и заново стачали все куски вразнобой. И он знал, что жизнь его теперь перемениться. Вот только – в какую из сторон?..


End file.
